This invention is related to a combination carrying case for a portable electronic pager and a coin dispenser.
Electronic pagers are commonly carried by a clip mounted on the user's belt. The carrying case comprises a body having an open topped receptacle. Pagers are useful because they signal a message to the user when he is away from his office. However, a problem with such an arrangement is that the user then must contact his office by telephone. He frequently must use a pay telephone. Under such circumstances he is handicapped if he does not have coins to use in the pay telephone.
Electronic pager carriers may be found in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,596 which was issued Oct. 30, 1984 to Albert W. Swanson for "Carrying Case for Portable Electronic Paging Devices"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,709 which was issued Jan. 14, 1992, to John R. Benyo for "Interchangeable Belt Clip for a Selective Call Receiver Housing and Carrying Case". Coin dispensers combined with receptacles or bags for carrying other items may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,975 which was issued Nov. 27, 1934, to Edward Weimar; U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,646 which was issued Feb. 24, 1948, to Isabelle Henne for "Combined Bag-Latch and Coin-Holder"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,661 which was issued Oct. 28, 1947, to Lilly Amsterdam for "Detachable Coin Dispenser for Ladies' Handbags" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,478 which was issued Jul. 26, 1966, to Lilly Amsterdam for "Coin Holder Pocketbook".